Blue moon
by OceanIcePrincess
Summary: Eri was a typical teenager. However, when the Cullen's meet her she is near death. Her life is not over though thanks to Calisle. See what happens to her and the Cullen family.


Bella was in her room packing, Renesmee was out with Jacob and the rest of the family were packing as well. It has been several years since the Volturi had come thinking Renesmee, or "Nessy" was an immortal child. As they hand found out, by seven years Nessy was full grown. They were all now getting ready to move again. They have lived in one area long enough, they couldn't risk it any more. They had decided to move to Japan. A place they have never been, giving them a chance to stay there even longer.

Alice came bouncing into Bella's room "Isn't this wonderful!" she exclaimed "Japan! All their fashion...I just can't wait!" she sat on the sofa grinning. Bella laughed some "You won't ever change. Will you Alice." Alice shook her head no smiling widely "Why should one change who they are, if they are happy?" Bella looked at her "I didn't mean it that…" Alice stopped her" Oh, I know." She giggled. She knew Bella liked her how she was. Alice never doubted Bella, not even when they first met. Maybe it was because of her visions, but either way they had become best friends.

Esme knocked on the side of the door "Are you girls almost packed? We want to head to the airport soon." Bella looked over to her and smiled nodding "Yes, I'm just packing my last thing and Renesmee is all packed already. I packed for her so she could spend time with Jacob." Alice couldn't help but giggle "I am so excited! Japan will be wonderful!" Esme smiled softly with a nod "Yes, I'm sure it will be. Please tell everyone else that we will be leaving in fifteen minutes." Bella nodded that she would as Emse left.

As Carlisle drove a van to the airport they headed down a curved road. Esme was in the passenger side with her window open. As they turned the corner Jasper had stopped talking to Alice, the smell of human blood filled the van "Carlisle…" Carlisle nodded smelling it "I smell it too jasper." He stopped the van and got out. After looking for a second he saw a motor bike on the side of the road. He quickly went to it and looked over the side to see the driver laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding.

The driver was a young tomboy looking girl, her helmet lying beside her. Esme could tell he found someone and got out "What is it Carlisle?" He quickly went to the girl and held a hand out to tell Esme to stay "A girl. She's injured and bleeding badly. She won't make it." Alice stood up, she had a distant look as she made her way out the van "Save her Carlisle. Let her live." Esme nodded "Yes. We must save her Carlisle. We can't just let her die. She's so young…" Carlisle looked at them. He knew they were right.

Rosalie shook her head "What if she's better off? She doesn't get to choose like Bella did." Alice was still in a vision "No, she wants to live. She will be thankful." Carlisle knew to trust Alice's visions. He sunk his teeth into the girl as she screamed. By this time everyone was around them waiting to see if the girl would make it. After a minute the girl was changed, she sat up looking around then stood up quickly panicked. She didn't know them and was just on her bike. She has no idea of what had just happened.

The girl was about eighteen. She had short blond spikey hair and although she was now a vampire, her eyes remained a rich green color. Her shirt and jeans were bloodied and torn. He made her look to him "It's okay. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She quickly looked around as her memory came back to her. She slowly calmed down and looked down at herself realizing that she had no injuries yet covered in blood and her cloths torn. She looked at the others quietly for a moment. Should she trust them? How is it she had no injuries.

She finally looked back to Carlisle "I...crashed my bike. He nodded looking back to her "Yes, and you almost died. I am a vampire… To save your life I had to change you to a vampire. You wouldn't have made it if I hadn't." To everyone's surprise, she smirked "cool…So, what does that mean for me?" Carlisle looked to Esme then back to the girl "You are welcome to join my family, or you may go on your own as long as you follow the voltori's rules. Disobey them and the punishment will be death" He looked at her seriously.

The girl blinked looking at them, for a newborn she was doing remarkably well. She then walked to her bike looking away "I had a family, and they abandoned me." Esme looked at Carlisle then walked over to her "My name is Esme. I'm Carlisle's wife and the mother of this family. Whatever reason they left you, we won't. Were a very accepting family. The girl scoffed, how could they be any different than anyone else who has said they would be there for her. This is the very reason she had always closed her heart off to everyone else.

Alice stepped closer to her "It will be better than being alone Eri…" Eri frowned and become defensive "How do you know my name!?" she quickly looked for her wallet afraid they had maybe taken her things now. They had just met, that could be the only way they knew her name. Jasper stood at the van doors "Alice has visions about the future. As long as someone stays on one path, she knows what will happen." Alice nodded with a smile then gave her a look "You better not go in my room!" she was her usual cheerful self again.

Eri looked away now "Why would I do that?" Edward rolled his eyes, He wanted to get past this "Just tell them you're a lesbian already. You're practically screaming it in your head." Eri glaired at Edward "Stay out of my head pretty boy!" Emmit couldn't help but laugh. They were sure now that Eri would fit right in. Esme looked at her "We don't care that you are. Come with us, we are moving to japan. You might like it there and you wouldn't be alone here anymore." Alice clung to jaspers arm hoping Eri would agree to go.

Eri sighed, they saved her life. She could at least give them a chance and they couldn't be that bad, right? She looked to them all "Alright….but what about my bike?" Carlisle laughed some "We can get you a new one… We have plenty of money." This surprised Eri. Not only had he saved her life and offered to let her into the family, but a new bike just like that? She took a deep breath and nodded "alright…Do you have something to drink? I feel pretty thirsty" Alice got a bottle and gave it to Eri who downed it.

The Cullen's and Eri got to know each other on the long plane ride to Japan. Once they got there they headed to the new house. Nessy had fallen asleep against Bella. Bella looked to Edward smiling, he smiled back shaking his head some. She was still their little girl no matter how big she has gotten and she always would be. Eri watched them all, taking them in more. She thought how this is what a family is supposed to look like. It was now dark as they got closer to the house and they were all getting excited.

The house was a beautiful three story building in the woods of Japan. Eri got out of the van staring at the house in amazement. Esme got out with Carlisle and walked over putting a hand on Eri's shoulder "Welcome to your new home, Eri." Alice giggled as she grabbed Eri's hand "Come with me! I can show you the rooms and where you can stay!" Bella smiled as she watched Alice lead Eri away into the house "She loves new people, doesn't she." Jasper chuckled with a smile "That's my girl. It's one of the things I love about her."

(A/N- More to come in a day or two! :P )


End file.
